A New Life
by imaginarialiquidnovi
Summary: Hey all! First fanfic ever so any feedback would be GREAT! I decided to do a castle/firefly crossover cause my brother and I thought of this crazy, cool way to combine the two. For the sake of the story, Josh is not Beckett's boyfriend when she gets shot and Head Case happens before Beckett gets shot...just go with it please hehe. **Castle/Firefly: not mine! Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

"BP is dropping, stats are falling as well."

"She must be bleeding somewhere else...but where damnit?!"

"Dr. Kovaks, vitals are still dropping...critical."

"Her pericardium is destended. She's bleeding into it, that's why there's no blood. Its compressing her heart. Scissors. Got it."

"She's going into cardiac arrest."

"Paddle...charge for 10. Clear."

Beckett's lifeless body jolted as the charge ran through her from head to toe originating at the heart...but still nothing.

"Charge to 20. Clear!"

Again. And still nothing, the echo of the flatline coming from the monitor ringing throughout the operating room...

...

Dr. Kovaks approached the small huddle of people that had gathered outside the O.R waiting for any news on how Beckett was doing. Jim was the first to notice the surgeon; he stood immediately. Dr. Kovaks took a long, deep breath and nearly whispered, "Are you all here for Katherine Beckett?" "Yes." her team all replied in unison.

"How is Kate? How is my daughter?!"

He glanced around the group and met Jim's eyes, "Ms. Beckett suffered serious injury, her body just could not take it. We did everything we could. I am so sorry Mr. Beckett...and all of you." His eyes switched focus to Castle who had collapsed back into the chair he had been gripping onto all night." Lanie was sobbing into Esposito's shoulder while he just held onto Ryan in utter shock.

"Wait. What? No. My daughter, no...please!" Jim collapsed into Martha and Alexis. "Not my Katie! There has to be something we could do, anything! Please!"

Castle was crying into his lap when suddenly he jolted upright and stood, barely able to hold himself up. "Doctor, what do you know about kryogenics? Will it work on her? Answer me, please!" Rick couldn't handle this, his world was falling apart. He needed this to be able to work, it was the only way they could have more time. He had finally told her how he felt and he KNEW she felt the same when she put her hand to his lips after he had confessed his love. This couldn't be it for them.

"Well, I...I mean, maybe. I don't think it would work, but I guess it might, Mr. Castle I don't really believe in that stuff..."

He flashed back, only for a moment, to a conversation he had with Beckett merely weeks ago.

"Wouldn't it be something if they reunited 100, even 1000 years from now?"

"Well, anything's possible."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It's what the great love stories are about right...beating the odds?

"I hope they make it."

"Me too."

"MEDICALLY COULD IT WORK, YES OR NO?!" everyone jumped at Castle's growl of a question.

"Yes, I suppose. The bullet grazed a ventricle in her heart so _theoretically_ if in the future there existed a medical instrument small enough and precise enough to reach into the heart and seal the ventricle without damaging the rest of the heart then yes."

Castle reached into his pocket, scrambling for his phone. "Yes. With Dr. Ari Weiss please. No, its an emergency, I need him now!" All eyes were on him. They all knew it was crazy and a long-shot at that, but there was nothing else to do, this was Kate Beckett and if there was any chance in hell for her then they were going to support it.

"Dr. Weiss, I need your technicians to pick up a body...NOW."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Mr. Castle. That's all, and now we wait until we can bring her back to you," the technicians were trying their very best to be hopeful for Rick, and Kate's loved ones. Standing around the futuristic silver canister was the same group that was huddled outside the O.R. only hours ago. They all stared at this frozen body for hours, the one that had once belonged to Kate Beckett, their friend, daughter, partner...but this body was so lifeless. It was just a body, and for now at least, Kate was nowhere to be found and they couldn't tell if that hurt more than knowing she was just gone altogether.

They left slowly, one by one, until only Jim and Rick were left, clinging onto her.

"Rick..." Jim's voice cracked, tears still running down his face, but he managed to continue. "Do you really think they'll be able to bring her back one day?"

"I will give every penny of my money to fund whatever medical research will bring her back to us Jim, if that's what it takes. But I have to believe in that, in something greater than us, because I need her." He paused for a moment, trying to hold back the tears that weren't letting him speak.

"I told her how I felt Jim. I'm in love with your daughter, and I finally told her, and now she's gone..." Jim finally looked over at him after hours of staring at his daughter; the pain and despair in Castle's red, swollen eyes told him that this man truly loved his daughter more than any other man ever had.

"Rick, you just said it yourself, we have to believe that she's not gone. She's just hanging on, waiting to come back to us. For the record, I think you were winning her over, so just hang in there." Castle managed to look at Jim and throw him a weary, half smile.

"Mr. Castle, may I see you in my office? That is, if you are ready of course." Dr. Weiss had stepped away to give everyone some time with Kate, but now there were some matters that needed to be discussed.

"Go ahead Rick, I should be heading out soon anyways. Be sure to keep in touch." Castle shook Jim's hand and gave him a tight, but brief hug.

Back in the office, Castle was still somewhat in shock. He blamed himself for everything that happened and he felt the cold and the tears come back to him all at once. The woman he loved was dead, and he had waited too long. In that moment, he regretted so much; he regretted not fighting for her against Sorenson and Davidson, running into Gina's arms when Kate's rejection was too much for him, all of the "almost" moments when he could have told her how he felt, when he could have just wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Oh God, how he wished he could turn back the time. If only... But this was there chance at the forever he had always imagined for them. There was hope and even if he had to wait hundreds of years for her, then that is what he would do.

"Richard, if I may? How are you holding up? Death can be difficult, but with our treatment, there is still hope for the patients and their loved ones."

"What did we need to discuss?" Castle's response was emotionless, he was numb and he just wanted to get the business part of this out of the way.

"Right, I'm sorry. Well firstly, I assume you would like to be part of the program now also? Meaning that when you pass, you would like to be cryogenically preserved with Kate?"

"Yes," again his voice was cold and distant, but Dr. Weiss expected this, he saw this class of despair much too often.

"Then you will be needing to write two letters, both of them explaining what happened to Kate as there will most likely be confusion when she wakes, no memory loss, just confusion. In one letter you will write that you are cryogenically preserved next to her awaiting your own treatment. However, in the other..." he paused and Castle looked up.

"What? What will I be writing in the other?"

"Well Richard, sometimes, when couples want to be preserved together, one does not make it. So, in the case that we can not preserve you for whatever reason, you will need to write a letter explaining that and depending on the outcome, we will give her whichever letter is appropriate when she wakes." Castle looked back down at his lap and he realized that their "always" wasn't guaranteed, even with this preservation.

He took a moment to compose himself and agreed, "Fine, when will you be needing these letters?"

"As soon as possible, but please Richard, take your time. We know how difficult this process can be."

"I'll have them to you by tomorrow, its not like I'll be sleeping anytime soon..." it was the first time his tone had any sort of emotion in it, even if the emotion was overwhelming sadness.

"Right, now the payments, I..."

Castle interrupted, "That won't be an issue, just tell me how much and consider it done."

"Yes, well then, we don't need to further discuss that. The company will be sending you a bill."

Castle simply nodded, "If that's all, Dr. Weiss, I'll be going now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother! I won't let us be late to another one of her graduations!" Castle was trying his very best to get his mother out of the loft and into the car, but he should have expected it would take her three hours to get ready especially since she had to dress accordingly due to the "dry, fall weather." Why oh why had Alexis taken an extra semester to graduate in November?

"Darling, you simply cannot rush perfection." Castle let out a deep sigh, at least this part of his life hadn't changed. He looked over at the wall next to the door and saw the framed photo of Kate and the small table beneath it which held her gun and her badge. It had been over four years since the shooting and still, everyday he had to find the strength somewhere deep inside to get up and start a new day without the woman he loved. The new captain was not very fond of him, but she respected him for relentlessly trying to figure out who was behind Kate's murder. He constantly talked to his old team, but even down at the 12th, they had no leads on Beckett's killer. All they had was a set of prints that weren't even in the system. And worst, everyone was still waiting on that miracle medical procedure to bring back their Kate.

A lot had happened since she was gone and looking at her picture hanging there on the wall, Castle truly realized all that she had missed, all the things that they could have experienced together. Alexis going to college and graduating college, Ryan and Jenny's wedding, Lanie and Esposito's engagement, Martha's big return to broadway and of course, the birth of Ryan and Jenny's twins...

"Richard! My God you were completely in another world for a moment, I said 'How do I look?'" He watched her as she posed, one hand fixing her red hair, midway down the stairs and she seemed to look more beautiful than ever.

"I'm sorry mother, I was just reminiscing, you look absolutely stunning."

"Oh you're just saying that! But...oh MY...look at the time, Richard! I cannot believe its this late and you're still here just standing around!"

"I...but...oh never mind. Yes let's go then!" They rushed out and before shutting the loft door he turned to the photograph on the wall. "Happy Birthday my love."

After the graduation, they celebrated back at the loft. Everyone was there, including Victoria "Iron" Gates, after all it wasn't everyday that the little girl they all watched grow up graduated summa cum laude from Columbia University. Everyone was so proud of Alexis, she was doing so well and on this very night she had even gotten engaged to a Columbia Medical Student whom she had been dating through most of her undergraduate education. This was great news for Castle, as it meant she would be staying in New York. After all of the speeches and toasts and Alexis's fair share of embarrassing stories, Castle called for one last toast of the night, a quick one to honor Kate on her birthday. "To Kate"

"To Kate!" responded everyone, glasses in the air.

...

The following morning, Castle awoke to a phone call from Esposito. "Bro, you need to get down here now. I'll explain once you get here." click. Castle felt sick, that phone call could have meant a million and one things, so he changed and was out the door in record time.

When he arrived, Captain Gates was finishing up a talk with the entire precinct, "...this could be our only chance to catch this guy, so get out there and be smart." He ran over to Ryan and Esposito who were sitting at Beckett's old desk which still hadn't been filled per special request of the mayor.

"Guys! What's up? What happened?"

"Hey Castle," Ryan huffed. The boys were obviously heated.

Esposito started, "Look Castle, we got a hit last night of a sniper shot on the lower East Side, didn't think anything of it right?"

"Yeah, so we run ballistics like normal right? Tell them that if anything funny turns up to let us know right away."

"Yeah, right away, so this morning I get a call from Mulligan down at ballistics, says there's a set of prints on it with no name to match, just a match to a set of prints from a previous homicide..."

"Castle...it was Beckett's homicide, and we're sure its the same guy. His assumed identity is Cole Maddox and we're tracking him now."

Castle's world was spinning, this man single-handedly ruined his life and now after _years _of nothing, he was here, so close. There was no way Castle was letting him get away again. At that moment, Ryan's phone rang and he signaled to Captain Gates as he took down an address. During all the commotion and trying to dispatch units, a desperate Castle took off with Esposito's weapon and the address he had memorized. There was no way in hell he was letting this Maddox guy get away, it was finally time to give this guy what he deserved for taking her from him.

When Castle arrived to the hotel, he went straight to the room Maddox had checked into. He had no plan and no backup, but he knew he had all this rage inside him, a gun, and the man who had caused all of this pain nearly in front of him. He kicked in the door to the room, a nifty little trick he had learned from a kick-ass female detective. He searched the entire room, but no one was there. He took a breath and stepped out of the room; down the hall he saw a man that must have been Maddox because as soon as he saw him, he pulled a gun with a silencer and shot at Castle, but very nearly missed. Castle chased after him onto the roof where he lost him, only for a moment, but that was enough for Maddox to get the upper-hand. He tackled Castle throwing him onto the ground. Both guns flew away from the men, but they continued to fight.

"Why did you kill her? Beckett! That's why I'm here, you took her from me! WHY?" Castle struggled. Finally the two separated, keeping eye contact with each other.

"Detective Katherine Beckett?" he chuckled.

"Wow, how long ago was that pitiful job? About five years? And what are you, the boyfriend who still hasn't gotten over her?" the smug look on his face was driving Castle insane. He charged again, ramming into Maddox's side. Maddox grunted, "You're putting up quite the fight for this dead girl, she must have been something else," he laughed and quickly rammed a switchblade upwards into Castle's ribcage. The pain was searing, but he looked up and when he did he saw the smug look on Maddox's face disappear as he collapsed onto the ground. Castle turned and managed to see Esposito with a sniper rifle on the roof of the next building as everything started to go blurry and then faded to black...


	4. Chapter 4

"They must not have had the proper equipment to operate in her time." Simon had just finished up a pretty quick and painless surgery to her heart.

"And when exactly is 'her time'?" Both Shepherd Book and Simon had only ever heard of these people that had been "preserved" . To be honest, everyone in the 'verse thought they were made up.

"I have no idea...I mean...considering the artifacts she had with her I could guess she was alive and well around 150 years ago, but..."

"She was a law person on earth that was." River had come out of nowhere to join Shepherd Book and her brother in the medical room. "They killed her in 2011...she's very pretty."

"Wait...who killed her River? Do you know? Was she murdered?"

"He shot her dead, but he didn't want to kill her. He was just doing his job...it was the man in charge that wanted her dead..." she trailed off into a daze and both Book and Simon knew that she was trying to unravel the entire mystery of this young woman's life, so they let her be.

"Hey Shepherd, is it just me or has Mal been...I don't know...nicer, lately?"

"Do you mean because he took in this young girl when he didn't have to?"

"Well yes, but mainly because its Mal and he rarely aids people that aren't his crew."

"Well Simon, Mal is slowly changing...I think for the better. He never had a family; he had a crew. But now, what with you and Kaylee getting married soon and Wash and Zoe having a baby, even Inara settling down on Ariel and leaving the companion business to get married, things are different. I think all of that change has made him realize what's truly important in a man's life." Simon agreed. He knew that after everything they survived together, nothing was ever going to tear them apart. They were family now.

"Simon." River had finally come out of her daze.

"What is it River?"

"She's going to be scared and confused when she wakes...like I was. Give her the letter." River said this plainly as she walked away toward her room.

"Well there is a letter addressed to her, assuming she is Katherine Houghton Beckett. Once she gets over the shock, we can go ahead and give it to her." They couldn't help but stare at this beautiful woman from a different time, wondering how things would go once she woke.

...

"Yīgè jìnǚ de érzi!" Mal slammed his fist into the steel ladder in his bunk, which ascended up onto the bridge. This had not been his best day ever. Turned out the stolen cargo they had nearly died over, was a fake and the buyer wanted nothing to do with it anymore; no one did for that matter. They had no choice but to stop on Persephone to unload the worthless cargo. And there on Persephone is where he found her. Katherine Houghton Beckett. It was a hell of a name for a skinny little gal like herself. Turned out, this girl had been preserved through a thing called "cryogenics." Years ago there had been people who froze themselves after death to be brought back to life in the future, but since it wasn't working, all those companies got run out of business. Mal didn't understand how this one had stayed preserved, but she was dying now 'cause the last remaining person who knew her died and got all his belongings taken away to pay his debt. But these people didn't need no dead girl, so they left her there without the proper medical upkeep. She was quite the burden to the shop they had left her at and she was dying. On impulse, he took her back to Serenity. He was sure the doc would be able to do something for her. It wasn't like him to pick up strays, but deep down, he knew why he had done it. She was absolutely stunning and Mal couldn't help but feel strongly for her since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Gorram woman, making me feel those things! She's got no right. She ain't even conscious." The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he hadn't felt like that about anyone since...well since Inara. But he didn't even know this girl.

It was late and the Captain was exhausted, his mind still racing, Kate filling every one of his thoughts. He wondered where she was from and what she was like...

Wash had the flying under control and Simon said the operation would be quick, but she wouldn't be awake for a few hours, so he decided he would sleep to keep his mind off her until she woke and he could speak to her to know more. Yes, it had been a long day for the Captain and his crew, but there was something about this new passenger that made him smile to himself.

"Mal?" It was Simon talking through the loud speaker into Mal's room. "Our guest is awake."

**Yīgè jìnǚ de érzi: Son of a whore

–––

**I hope you all are liking so far! It took me a while to really decide where I wanted the story to go, so hopefully you're enjoying. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mal! What is taking you so gorram long?! Your frozen lady is kind of going crazy and your assistance would be much appreciated down there!" This time it was Wash on the loud speaker of his room.

"Of course, she's crazy. I guess Wash was right, I sure do know how to pick 'em." Mal grunted as all of his prior excitement to seeing her went out the door.

...

"What do you mean the year is 2522, and a spaceship? This is insane! My name is Katherine Beckett and I am a detective for the NYPD. I don't...I can't...where is Castle? I need to see him. Where is everyone? Oh God, this sounds like one of his crazy made up sci-fi fantasies! This cannot be happening, this isn't real."

"Well Ms. Beckett. I don't question that you were indeed a detective for the...whatever nice profession you said you came from...but the thing is that, a whole lot of time has passed because you were preserved. And as for this Castle person you keep asking for, we don't really know anything."

"Maybe Mal knows more."

Beckett was more confused than ever and she just kept asking for Castle. She remembered getting knocked down and then Castle above her telling her that he loved her. She just wanted to see him, to tell him how she felt about him. Her head was pounding and racing all at the same time and for a moment as she tried to stand, she felt she was going to pass out. She sat back down and looked back at Shepherd Book.

"Just tell me what happened to me...I don't understand what is going on. God this is a nightmare." She ran both hands through her damp hair in frustration and she felt the heavy tears coming; she tried her hardest to hold them back, but it there was no use, they were already streaming down her face.

"Simon, I reckon she didn't like your 'Good Morning.' Is that right?" Mal had finally arrived.

"The state she's in, she wouldn't have even liked Kaylee's 'Good Morning.'"

That voice...

"Castle?"

"Well, I sure don't think its a castle, but I do think Serenity is a mighty fine ship."

Simon couldn't help but grin, "No, Mal, she's been asking for a man named Castle since she...oh." Beckett had gathered all her strength to run into Mal's arms.

"Rick!" she exhaled as she planted a long, hard kiss on him. "I'm so sorry Castle, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you."

"Whoaaa. Umm, miss, I'm not your guy." Even though, at that moment Mal wished he was her guy. This girl was gorgeous, even more so now that she wasn't a human popsicle, and she had just planted a kiss on him that made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Castle, seriously, you can stop...was this whole thing your idea? Pretty good prank I guess."

"Miss Beckett, I have no gorram clue as to what you are talking about, now I'm sure you're a little shaken due to the circumstances, but I should probably try to explain. Shepherd, Doctor...could you give us a minute?" Simon went to check on River and Shepherd went to the engine room with Kaylee. Mal was shaken. Deep down he wanted to play along and be this person that she needed because he was so very attracted to her, but he needed to tell her the truth, it was the right thing to do and he just wanted to do right by this girl.

"You should sit down miss Beckett. My name is Malcolm Reynolds and this here is my ship. I see you've already met some of my crew,Shepherd Book and Doctor Simon Tam, he's the one who fixed you up. Look, this may come as a shock to you, but back on Persephone..." He stopped, he knew whichever way he explained this to her she wasn't going to understand. "There was a letter with you, when we found you."

"What letter?"

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it is addressed to you and it might help you understand what's going on." He took the letter from a small table outside the infirmary and handed it to her.

She took the letter from his hands, "Thank you." Her voice was shaky.

Kate looked down at the thick letter in her hands and for this first time since she awoke, she felt comfort and a spark of hope. It was addressed "Katherine Houghton Beckett" and she knew that handwriting anywhere, it was Castle's."

"I'll leave you to it."

"No..."

"No?"

"You can stay, its okay."

He leaned against the door entry, "Very well then."

There was something about Mal that made her feel safe too. Maybe it was the fact that he looked exactly like the "young" Castle she had seen hanging in a picture frame at the Old Haunt, or maybe just holding a letter from the man she loved made her feel more at ease...she went with the second one, because Malcolm Reynolds being a young Castle was just weird. She opened the letter and realized why it was so thick. Inside the envelope was a letter, some pictures, her father's watch, and her necklace with her mother's ring. She took a deep breath and took took out the photos; there were five pictures and she noticed that each one had writing on the back. There was one of her standing with her team at the Old Haunt. "Best team ever. -Ryan & Espo" Then a large group picture they had taken at Castle's halloween party, where Lanie and Beckett were hugging. "Who are those foxy mama's in the front? Love you girl, Lanie" Then a portrait of her, in her younger days with her mother and her father. "I love you Katie, you'll always be my little girl. -Jim" Then a picture of her standing with Castle, Martha and Alexis at Sky Blue's concert for her sister Haley. "Hey Kiddo, you've always been a part of the family to us! Love, Martha & Alexis" Finally, a picture of her and Castle dressed up and standing ridiculously close. She remembered the night Martha had taken the photo right before they went to a bar undercover...they looked like a couple. "Never a dull moment with you. I love you Kate. Always, Rick" She had to take a moment before she could read the letter.

She could tell that he had so much trouble writing this. For one, it was hand-written when he usually typed everything. The paper was crumpled and worn and she noticed wet stains from what appeared to be his scotch. She could hear his voice reading the words on the paper...

_To my remarkable Kate. Ignore my shaky handwriting, as I write this letter, I'm still mourning. Well, we all are. We lost you Kate, he took you from us and this whole thing feels like a dream, no, a nightmare. I don't know how much you will remember when you wake, but in case its foggy, its my job to tell you what happened at Montgomery's funeral. You were in the middle of your speech up at the podium when a coward, a hired gun, shot you in the chest with a sniper rifle. We rushed you to the emergency room and they started operating, but according to the surgeon, the bullet tore a ventricle in your heart. The thing is that they don't have precise enough instruments to fix it. In that moment I remembered our talk about Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton and how we hoped one day there love would beat the odds and they would be together again. In your speech you said that sometimes you're lucky enough to find someone willing to stand with you, you are my someone, and I couldn't let that be it for us, I needed an always with you. So, I had you cryogenically preserved until the day that we could bring you back to us. _

_Here's the really hard part... If you are reading this letter, it means that for some reason, they couldn't preserve me or somehow we were separated and I'm no longer waiting by your side. I am so sorry Kate, I thought this would give us our always, but nothing could guarantee that. I will keep waiting for you until the day I die, come what may, and maybe...just maybe, a miracle will bring you back to me, to us, in time, and you won't even have to read this letter. God, I wish I could rewind the clock; take a chance, and go back to every moment when I wanted to grab you and kiss you, back to every jealous moment I kept quiet as you chased after men you didn't love...tell you how I really felt when I invited you to the Hamptons. I need you to know that I loved you since the moment I met you. _

_But Kate, I just want you to be happy...maybe we didn't get a chance at our always, but I need you to be strong. Wherever and whenever it is that you wake up, I pray that you still have someone who loves you around. But if that's not the case Kate, I want you to try please. Don't let losing me ruin you, like losing your mother did. That's all in the past...I am your past. But right now, as you read this, this is your new present and your future. As hard as it may be, I just want you to be happy, let go of everything in your past that might haunt you and move onto a new life..._

_I know it will be easier said than done, but I need you to try Kate. _

_I love you. _

_Always, _

_Rick_

Kate felt sick to her stomach and the tears had turned into sobs. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, and she couldn't feel anything. For the first time in her life, she didn't want to go on anymore. She had no more fight left. Her whole world had just collapsed in the blink of an eye, and everyone she loved was gone, including Castle. And then there was this man, the captain of a ship 500 years from her old life. Everything still felt like a nightmare and she was even more broken than the day of Montgomery's funeral.

Mal watched her intently, not knowing what to do. It was clear that the letter did not contain good news and she was devastated. He walked over to her on impulse and took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I'm so sorry. Shhhh."

Kate pushed away, wiping the tears from her face, "I'm really tired right now."

"Of course...I'll come back to check on you later."

"Do you mind if you don't?" her response was abrupt and Mal was taken back.

"I just mean...I'm sure you're busy, and the doctor can handle it."

She couldn't deal with this man right now. He was a stranger, but he didn't feel like one, he reminded her so much of Castle and she couldn't bear seeing him...she just needed some time.

"Sure." Mal stepped through the door and vanished into a stairwell.


End file.
